End of the World
The End of the World is a World from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-. It is the last new location to open in Kingdom Hearts, upon completing Hollow Bastion. End of the World is a by-product of all Heartless' destructive nature. Although End of the World is the last world, the Heartless are not very numerous as compared to Hollow Bastion, but they are very powerful. Upon taking a world's heart, a tiny fragment of what is left of that world is sent drifting through the void of space until it eventually meets and merges with End of the World. It is, in essence, a "Heartless" of the destroyed worlds, as well as the way to reach the Endless Abyss, where Kingdom Hearts is, once the Final Keyhole is unsealed. In nature, it can be seen as the opposite of The World That Never Was, which is a similar artificial "Nobody" world without its own heart. The theme music for End of the World is "End of the World" and the battle theme is "Fragments of Sorrow". Both are arrangements of different segments of "Dive Into the Heart (Destati)", the music used during the Awakening. Setting End of the World opens on the Gate to the Dark, a cave leading into the Final Dimension, a sea of darkness in the process of collapsing. Along the snowy fragments of landscape are a few battles against Behemoths (either the original ones in Kingdom Hearts or Arch Behemoths in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix) and other high-level Heartless. Following the empty void is a colorful, quiet canyon that is called the Giant Crevasse which spans several levels connected by green web-like formations. At the bottom of the canyon is a passage to the fragmented World Terminus, which in turns leads to the Evil Grounds and a boss battle with Chernabog. Within the Evil Grounds, Sora has free flight. After defeating Chernabog, the top of Bald Mountain opens, allowing Sora and his party to fly through the Crater. The Crater runs into the Volcanic Crater, with entrances to it at the top and bottom of the crater. The Volcanic Crater is a tunnel that extends through four rooms, and contains remnants from worlds that have fallen into darkness - for example, trees and small towers from Enchanted Dominion, the demonic trees and the front door of the Dwarfs' house from Dwarf Woodlands, stone tapestries from Castle of Dreams, and a small glass sphere from Beast's Castle. At the bottom of the mountain is the Linked Worlds, a glowing chamber in which Sora and his friends are forced to fight a swarm of Heartless, beginning with a battle against a Behemoth, in order to break open the path to the Final Rest. This room is the location of the final save point of the game is, as well as the door which first appeared in the Awakening and led to a strange version of Destiny Islands. Just as before, this door leads to the remnants of Destiny Islands, in a room named only Homecoming. The final boss, World of Chaos, even includes small Portals of Darkness as rooms within itself. Story ''Kingdom Hearts After sealing the Final Keyhole at Hollow Bastion, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the End of the World. Goofy takes note of its composite-world nature, and Sora states that all of the worlds would be restored if they managed to defeat Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, but wonders what would happen to the world itself and them by extension. Goofy says that, as a "Heartless world", it would just disappear, but assures them that, even if that did happen, they would not meet the same fate. Sora takes out Kairi's lucky charm, and remembers his promise to return it. After fighting through several legions of Heartless and the World Terminus, Sora, Donald, and Goofy run into the giant demon Chernabog and manage to defeat him after a lengthy battle. Afterwards, they descend into the crater of Bald Mountain and press onwards. The group reaches the Final Rest area where a door appears like the one that was in the Awakening earlier in the game. Through the door, they come to the remnants of Sora's homeworld, the Destiny Islands, which soon takes on a much darker appearance. Ansem appears in the form of Riku, and states that Riku was desperate to escape the islands by any cost, and then takes on his own form. Sora calls out to Riku, but Ansem informs him that any effort to reach him is futile. The villain goes on to explain that all worlds and hearts begin and end in darkness; thus, darkness is the true essence of a heart. Sora denies this, stating that, while hearts may be weak and sometimes even give in, deep down, there is a light that never goes out. Unimpressed, Ansem says, "So you've come this far, and still you understand nothing" (mirroring his words to Sora at the beginning of the game), and engages in battle with the trio. Sora comes out victorious, and then the mountains of the islands split open. Ansem escapes into the opening with Sora, Donald, and Goofy in hot pursuit, but only Sora is able to get past a preset barrier. After defeating another Darkside and Ansem, the latter uses his power to send himself and his foes to a dark void, the Endless Abyss, the deepest darkness where Kingdom Hearts dwells. Ansem fuses himself to the World of Chaos, a giant, organic Heartless battleship, and sucks Donald and Goofy into a Portal of Darkness. Sora begins to fall into the void, but the encouragement of Riku gives him the strength to fight back. Sora rescues Donald and Goofy, and the trio destroy the World of Chaos. On the verge of his defeat, Ansem opens the Door to Darkness, informs Sora that not even the Keyblade can seal the door, and pines for Kingdom Hearts to fill him with the power of darkness. Sora shouts that Kingdom Hearts is, in fact, light, which proves to be correct; the light of Kingdom Hearts shines out of the door and hits Ansem full force, destroying him. However, the threat is not over; several thousand Heartless lie in wait behind the door. Sora, Donald, and Goofy attempt to close it, but even with help from the restored Riku, their efforts are futile. Just when things appear to be over, King Mickey arrives with a golden Keyblade, and Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy manage to close the door. Before it does, Mickey assures them that there will always be a Door to Light; thus, they will be able to find their way back. Riku asks Sora to take care of Kairi, and Sora and Mickey use their respective Keyblades to seal the Door to Darkness forever. Soon afterwards, Kairi appears, and Sora runs off to talk to her. However, the worlds are beginning to restore themselves. Sora promises to return to Kairi when his obligations are done just as the End of the World breaks apart; Kairi is sent back to the Destiny Islands alone, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy end up on a pathway that eventually leads them to Castle Oblivion. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Within Castle Oblivion, a facsimile of End of the World is created by Ansem for his and Riku's showdown. Kingdom Hearts II End of the World only appears when Roxas was dreaming about Sora's memories. Its name is never mentioned, and is not playable. The area where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are is also briefly shown later when King Mickey explains the truth about Ansem. Treasures Trivia *Originally planned for ''Kingdom Hearts was a boss battle with Riku (possessed by Ansem) at the End of the World, in an area called Crumbling Island. The area was cavernous with purple walls; it had a large amount of running water on the walls, and a large hole in the ceiling. It is reminiscent of Destiny Islands while it was being consumed by darkness. The map for Crumbling Island was placed out of the way within the remains of World Terminus, where it can be found through hacking. *If you wish to get out of Evil Grounds, you need to fly up until you reach the World Terminus. *The Halloween Town fragment of the World Terminus is the only time in which Oogie's torture chamber can be explored freely. The real one only appears during the boss battle with Oogie Boogie. *The End of the World is the opposite of The World That Never Was; the End of the World seems more naturalistic while the World That Never Was is more industrial, which coincides with the fact that Nobodies rely on intelligence rather than instinct while Heartless are vice versa. Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Kingdom Hearts Category:Worlds in 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-